The present invention relates to an idling rotation mechanism, used in the housing of a video cassette tape recorder (VTR), which comprises cams and gears provided on the outside of the housing to mount and dismount a video cassette tape (VCT). The idling rotation mechanism can rotate idly when the VCT is loaded or unloaded from the playback and recording tape heads.
Conventionally, a VTR includes a housing motor for moving the video cassette tape in and out of the VTR, and a separate loading motor for moving the inserted video cassette tape in and out of engagement with the playback and recording tape heads. The housing motor and the loading motor are separately driven during the initial operation and the final positioning of the VCT.
Thus, the conventional VTR, having a plurality of component elements for both the housing motor and the loading motor, becomes quite complicated. As a result of the added complication of a separate housing and loading motor, the rate of malfunctioning is quite high, repairs become more difficult, and the size and weight of the VTR must be increased to accommodate the added components. Consequently, it becomes difficult to make a compact and light VTR having both a loading motor and a housing motor.